epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/Batman Villain Tourney Round 1: Catwoman (Four4) vs Poison Ivy (Sierrastalker)
The first battle of the Batman Villain Tournement is here! Four4 as Catwoman, Sierrastalker as Poison Ivy. (On the streets of Gotham...) (Catwoman is trying to steal jewels, when all of a sudden, a vine grabs the jewels out of her hands.) Poison Ivy: Hello, Cat. Catwoman: Poison Ivy. What are you doing here? Poison Ivy: Its time. Catwoman: What are you talking about? Poison Ivy: Time for us to finally face off. Catwoman: (claws come out) I can do that. Poison Ivy: No! Something more...effeciant. Catwoman: I think I see what you're getting to... Catwoman: Ask and you shall receive, Just remember, I was the first female thief, You think you're all that? Ha! That's all bullshit, Batman actually LOVES me, and I'm a culprit! You're like the hidious Al Gore, your skin's gone green, Gotham loves me, I'm their true queen! You kill with kisses? Damn, you suck! You need plant henchmen? You're out of luck, I remember when you were in Batman and Robin, you really fucked up, I'm a real villain, your plots are all disrupt, All you are is Harley Quinn's girlfriend, You'll keep the shame of losing forever, friend. Poison Ivy: Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, I'm battling a lady, wearing black leather with skin, When I see all of your movies, I often need to wear disguises. Your raps are like a sunrise, when The Dark Knight Rises. You're also a mother? I always knew you were a whore. You aren't winning this battle, or this war. When you're adapted for a series, I think, with you, it's quite a problem. But, you are a pussy, so just put that into spectrum. So, I've bashed you bad enough, and I brought all of the pain, and now he's coming back, it's the Return of Bruce Wayne. (Bruce Wayne: I'm Batman.) Catwoman: Yeah, I'm a pussy, that's why I'm famous, You can't talk shit 'bout me, you ginger ignoramus, Dare call me a whore? Look at your outfit! You're a plant! You need to sprout, you shit! Batman #1 to Batman #181, Looks like you were late, I've had all my fun, I have Batman, all you have is Robin, Your verse sucked, you have to rap, have you forgotten? I doubt you have what it takes to stop me from winning, You can end up in Arkham while I'm at home grinning. Poison Ivy: Me? The ignoramous? You've got your facts flipped, I'm the best female villain, while you're a piece of shit. I can't be late, to debut as a character, When you sucked as your own character, altogether! You pretend like I'm a whore, and I'm calling you a cunt. I'm bringing all the guns, cuz I'm going on a Tiger Hunt! Has anyone told you you look just like a stripper? Hey Batman, got some change? A 1$ is way too much to tip her. While I'm conquering the city, you're just sitting at home? Well, I'd kill your ass, but, Oh well. When in Rome. Winner Poison Ivy Catwoman Category:Blog posts